Fit for a King
by MissMandS
Summary: The Iron Hill dwarves step out from behind the pillars and out of their corners, weapons raised. But it is Nori who throws the first dagger, landing it in the throat of an elf that lets out a gurgled cry. Their arms flail desperately as blood spills down their front and the others shout in panic. And then the Iron Hill dwarves are running at the elves. Graphic violence, anti-Kiliel


The decision is an easy one to make. Fili makes it when he is lying in the healing tent, staring up at the ceiling. He's supposed to be sleeping, supposed to be preserving his energy for the burial ceremony of his brother. Only there's a clawing sensation at his chest, the bed next to him is empty of Kili. And he cannot focus with the scratch of the quill on parchment from where Thorin sits.

"I have heard rumors uncle." Fili begins and the quill slows down ever so slightly.

"You should be resting." Thorin's tone is gravelly with sorrow and worry. He thinks that Fili doesn't know, hopes he doesn't know.

"I have heard rumors that the elf maiden, Tauriel was the cause of Kili's death. I heard that she distracted him. That she called out his name. That my brother could have lived did he not try to save her." Bilbo is curled around him, his cheek resting on Fili's chest. He's frozen, his body stiff as he listens to this talk. Thorin is lifting his head and looking at them now, a frown beneath his beard.

"Yes." And that word has never sounded so heavy, so dark in all of his life. Fili's hand clenches Bilbo's shoulder tightly, searching for something to keep him grounded on this bed.

"I have also heard that she mourned over his body." Fili's tone is flat as he again hears that awful word 'yes'. "And is it true she called it love, that she begged her king to take it from her and wanted to know why it hurt so?" That word repeats again, bouncing around the tent and in his head. Fili sits up, moving Bilbo to lie down as he turns and tries to stand from the bed. His legs are sore, his stitches scream in protest, threatening to rip open as he marches for the desk.

"I wish to court her then. She wishes to know what love is; she wishes to die for it. I will wed her; allow her to know the true love of a dwarf. She does not know the extent of our love, how deeply it runs or how brightly it can burn. It will be a wedding fit for a king." Fili drags out the last word, his hands clenching the desk tightly for support as he stares at Thorin. There is an understanding slowly creeping into his eyes as he pushes himself away from the desk. Bilbo is sitting up now, his eyes uncertain as they flicker from Fili to Thorin.

"This has to be discussed, kept secret among the members of the company." Thorin says gravely. The smile that spreads across Fili's face is an eager one of a child, his toes curling on the fur beneath his feet with excitement as he motions for Bilbo to come stand by his side.

"I love you and this will be. We will have our revenge for his death." They seal their promise with a kiss. The others seal their promises with blood, holding their dripping hands out to Fili. Company member after company member approaches him, sealing their promise to keep it a secret, sealing their promise to be a part of this. As Bombur approaches him at last Fili holds up his bloodied hand and smears it across his chest, over his heart. One by one the others follow suit, lift their hands and smear them across their chests.

* * *

It turns out that the courtship is even easier. He searches for the elf maid after Kili's burial. His face is puffy, his eyes bloodshot and his chest aching. Bilbo is standing behind him with one hand pressed between his shoulder blades.

"Will you be all right Bilbo?" Fili asks quietly.

"Yes, yes I'm…I'm getting there. Go on, I'm going to see to the others." Fili can see her standing on the fringes. She is too tall, too pointy eared and far too Elvish to be here. She does not belong here and the whispers of Khuzdul passing back and forth between the others watching her confirm it. She is not trusted here, not welcome here.

"Did you find our burial ceremonies fitting?" Fili asks, joining her in staring out over the camps. She looks startled when she sees him, a small light flickering in her eyes and he knows that she must think he's Kili for a moment. Then it's gone and she is turning away from him.

"He was a valiant warrior; he fought bravely in the battle." And he would have lived was it not for you, Fili wants to say. What do you know of his skills in battle, what do you know of my brother, he wants to snap?

"Even when we were children he was a fighter. Defending me, our amad, and our uncle against anyone who dared to say something about our family." There's a flicker of a smile on her face and it makes his stomach churn.

"Would you share some tales with me?" She doesn't deserve to hear these tales but still he smiles at her and gestures for her to follow him.

Courting her is easy. Wooing her with tales of their childhood together, of Kili's mischief and love to their mother, the reckless spirit in him. His favorite part though is when he makes mention of their courtship. They are walking together, looking at the progress in restoring Erebor and his words are enough to stop her.

"We were courting, had been courting for nearly ten years when we met Bilbo. And somehow he just fit with us so very well." He keeps his back turned to Tauriel, a slow smile spreading across his face as the elf makes small, uncertain sounds. It would be easy to do now, alone in this hallway. It would be easy, a quick flick of his wrist and across the skin. But then Nori is at the end of the hallway, his face a blank mask as he stares at Fili.

"Your uncle is looking for you." Nori's eyes don't flicker towards his wrist as Fili pulls his hand from his sleeve and turns around, smile in place.

"You will have to excuse me Lady Tauriel. I hope that we can continue our discussion later." The first thing Nori does upon leaving the hallway and being out of earshot is grab Fili's throat, holding his back to his chest.

"You are getting too eager. Remember what we promised, what we agreed on. If you do it now…Where's the fun for the rest of us?" Nori tilts his face until his lips are by his ear.

"Dáin has agreed to join us. He wants his opportunity to split a pretty head open." And then Nori is letting go of him, walking away with smooth, light footsteps.

* * *

He does not get the opportunity to see the true surprise on her face over his and Kili's courtship. But he does get the pleasure of seeing her eyes flicker around the room, the stiffness of her shoulders and the way she shuffles unsurely.

"I did not know of your courtship with your brother." She says quietly. "Or your association with the halfling."

"It was not a secret among our company. But Kili, he was. He was reckless as I said. He wanted to make others happy and would entertain their thoughts, no matter what they were." He's digging at her now and he knows it. Tauriel won't meet his eye and her hands flutter nervously. Fili steps forward, holding out one of his hands to Tauriel.

"We have both suffered a great loss my lady. It saddens my heart to tell you that my brother did not love you but entertained your love for him because I had affections for you that I was unable to voice, unsure of how to voice them. I am not my brother; I am not the moon like he was in your life. But I could be your sun if you so wished it." There's a moment of hesitation, her face blank as she looks at a spot just past his shoulder.

"You are not Kili." Tauriel says quietly.

"No I am not. But like my brother I strive to make others happy and I will not entertain your ideas of love but make them come true." Tauriel is slow to slip her hand into his, hesitation still clear on her face as Fili lifts her hand to his lips.

"And the halfling, what of him?"

"Bilbo is set to return to the Shire. I am yours my lady." And the smile she gives him is a sickening one.

The wedding itself takes extensive planning. Tauriel is easy to court with soft words and promises he's no intention of keeping. The plans are gone over time and time again though, changed and tweaked for loopholes and possibilities. Fili is bent over one of the plans when the door opens and his mother strides in, face a mask of fury.

"Is this true what I hear? You are marrying an elf maid, one who…Who killed your brother? And you Thorin, you are allowing this?" Dís whispers. There are tears blooming in her eyes, threatening to begin streaming down her cheeks as Fili pulls a dagger from his sleeve and cuts his hand. He holds it out to his mother as Thorin does the same.

"We have much to tell you amad." And just like Thorin, a dark understanding creeps into her eyes as she takes the dagger from him.

* * *

He goes through the ceremony, repeats the words that Thorin tells him too and all the while keeps his eyes on Tauriel. There's a gleam in her eyes that is not quite happiness, not quite joy. It's close though as he clasps the marriage bead around her braid. The company's faces are carefully blank as they watch, giving only the occasional smile or even smirk in Nori's case. The applause as they turn to face the crowd is more like rushing water in his ears. The music only increases the feeling, a dull roar of white noise beneath the water. The food only serves to make him sick. Fili sits at the table with Tauriel and most of the company who look over the elves and dwarves sitting in the room.

"I would like to thank you all for attending my sister son's wedding. May the marriage between Fili, son of Vili and Tauriel of the Woodland Realm be long and happy?" He waits for the applause to die down before he continues. "And let us not forget that with joy comes sorrow." The doors open and in stumbles Dwalin, panting and heaving as he looks at Thorin.

"Nori has spotted orcs on our borders." Dwalin warns as the thief comes to stand beside him. There are murmurs of panic spreading through the crowd now. Thorin though remains calm as he holds a hand up.

"Guards please lead all dwarrowdams and children to safety, guard them and remain outside of the room until it has been told they're safe. The rest of you, dwarrow who are able to fight go to the borders." Beside him Tauriel leans over, her eyes wide as she looks back and forth between the door and Fili.

"Will your uncle not allow my people to fight? They will help." Tauriel whispers.

"My uncle ordered weapons to remain in the rooms should anyone disapprove of our marriage." Fili says quietly, watching as the others all pile from the room. As the last dwarf spills from the room Nori closes the doors, locking them with a small smile on his face. There are whispers spreading through the crowd once more and again, Thorin holds his hands up, silencing them.

"There is no need for panic. We have just established a bond between dwarves and elves; I do not see a need to taint it with blood shed. Not when there has already been so much. Forgive me; I cannot help but feel that we are missing someone tonight. Someone who should be at my sister son's side." His tone is calm, his smile blank as he looks at Dáin. There's a moment of calm, a heartbeat of silence as Dáin lifts his arm and then lowers it with a shout.

The Iron Hill dwarves step out from behind the pillars and out of their corners, weapons raised. But it is Nori who throws the first dagger, landing it in the throat of an elf that lets out a gurgled cry. Their arms flail desperately as blood spills down their front and the others shout in panic. And then the Iron Hill dwarves are running at the elves, the company standing up from the table.

Panic is filling the room as elves run for the door, tripping over their clothes and the bodies that quickly pile up on the ground. There are countless screams, echoing off each and every corner of the room. Nori is behind him now, his hand reaching calmly for Tauriel's throat. The sound of her choked gasp, her frantic scream turned into a startled breath is a lovely sound to his ears. Nori is holding her firmly back against the chair, his free hand clutching her jaw and shaking her head as she attempts to close her eyes.

Around him are dwarves, pulling daggers and knives which they slash across the pale skin of the elves necks. The startled looks on their faces are priceless moments for him as their eyes widen and they let out gurgled chokes in poor attempts to scream. Others stomach are sliced open and they gape in horror, clutching for tables or chairs to hold themselves up. Most of the time though it's another elf who they pull to the ground with them. Some try and run, mouths open in pleading screams. They stumble over the bodies, on their own robes. And then on the ground a foot plants itself on their back and a sword is lifted, an ax swung and brought down on their spines to elicit sharp, guttural screams. Dáin lifts his ax above his head, smiling down at the face of Thranduil. Droplets of blood cover his nose like a spattering of freckles, his mouth opening and closing.

"Always knew I would split your pretty head open." And with a war cry he brings it down. Blood splashes across Dáin's face and ax as the eleven king falls backwards, the top of his head opened up and gushing blood.

Beside him Nori is still clutching the face of Tauriel and he can see bruises beginning to form on her throat, on her face. The rest of the company has joined in, slicing throats and opening stomachs, crushing spine and breaking knees. Fili reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a dagger, nodding at Nori who moves his head away from her throat.

"A wedding fit for a king." Fili smiles at her and slashes the dagger across her throat. Her body jerks as her hands claw at her throat, covering them with blood as Nori lets go of her and she falls to the ground. The screams have stopped, the only sound now is cheering as Nori steps back, handing him an ax. Fili lifts it above his head, counting the seconds. It took thirty two seconds for Kili to die; his death quick. An honor which he does not give Tauriel as he puts his boot down on her chest and brings the ax down, separating her head and body. He lifts her head and drops it onto the table, using his dagger to cut the marriage braid free. The cheers are overwhelming now, threatening to deafen him as the others rejoin him at the table, covered head to toe in blood.

"Come now, let us feast." Fili cries, sitting down and lifting his glass of wine as the other hand lifts Tauriel's head to stare out over the dead bodies of her kin.

"If this is love I do not want it." Nori calls as he raids the pockets of the slaughtered elves.

"Take it from me." Dwalin whispers as he brings his ax down on an elf's still twitching body.

"Please." Fili begs.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Bilbo cries and clutches at his chest as the others roar with laughter. Fili smirks and sits back, propping his feet up on the table as his uncle begins to hum the words of "Misty Mountains Cold."

* * *

Yeah so that was the darkest fucking thing I've ever written. And if you are like me and hated Tauriel (nothing against Evangeline Lilly) than there was much rejoice. I enjoyed writing this far too much, I will admit to that.

This fic was made partly for my friend who literally screamed stop fucking calling his name in the theater.


End file.
